Hydrophilic materials can have a tendency to interact with or be dissolved by water and other polar substances. There are a variety of hydrophilic materials that can be used as coatings on various objects. Items having these coatings can thereby have a self-cleaning quality. In contrast, hydrophobic materials can have a tendency to minimize any interaction with water or other polar substances.